


Alls fair

by Blue_Topaz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr: Glimadora Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz
Summary: Glimmer takes Adora to a fair





	Alls fair

Glimmer had been waiting for this day for a long time. After how their time at a fair had ended with fighting Glimmer had wanted to take Adora to another one. However now with a lull in the fighting and a fair in a nearby town today was the perfect day to get Adora another experience with the celebratory atmosphere.

Given that it was a chilly winter day Glimmer had specially chosen an outfit for this excursion. Glimmer had wrapped around her neck a red white and gold scarf that partly draped down her back with how long it was, a really big and fluffy orange sweater, three golden wrist bands, thick green pants, and orange boots. Allowing her to be all nice and warm on this quite chilly afternoon especially once she got outside.

Glimmer quickly teleported to Adoras room unable to wait to get going. “Hey Adora you ready to go? This is so exciting!” Glimmer tried her best not to yell the happiness flowing through her body as she speaks. Once she gets a good look at Adora however she is struck speechless with how gorgeous that girl looked.

Adora had also prepared a special outfit for her first truly off duty day with Glimmer. Adora was wearing a bright purple sports bra, a two shades of purple plus some gold plad skirt, a green sweater tied around her waste by the arms, knee high light purple socks, and purple shoes plus a golden bicep band with purple gems. Adora smiled as she saw Glimmer teleport in quickly running up to them allowing herself to be truly relaxed.

Adora takes Glimmers hand truly ready to go with the good memories of the last time she went to a fair coursing through her mind. Adora turns her head so Glimmer cant quite seen the blush on her face. While Adora was trying to get better at telling this women just how she felt and how much admiration for Glimmer was just beneath the surface something was still holding her back from being fully honest about all this.

Before Glimmer teleported them away she couldn’t help but steal another glance at Adora. This wasn’t the first time Glimmer had ever seen Adora not wearing her old horde body suit however as usual she thought it was doing a disservice to the women who turned into  
She-Ra. Glimmer had never quite realized just how well built Adoras muscles where due to the suit always keeping the fine details covered. Glimmers eyes shined a bit looking over Adoras abs especially.

Glimmer suddenly thought to herself that Adora might notice if she stared for too much longer so using her magic powers teleported the two to the fairs entrance. Glimmer smiled as she watched the amazement spread over Adoras face at the awe inspiring size of this enormous fair. It was 3 times the size of the one Adora had been at the last time and had booths from all over the land here to sell their products to people who might normally not have the chance to get them otherwise. With many performing acts and storytellers also filling out the ranks so that way anyone would have something to do there regardless of financial status.

Sense queen Angella was wasting in protecting the fair to give the people in the land a chance to relax at a big event Adora and Glimmer where allowed in for no charge. Plus with their exploits fighting back the horde many of the stand owners will be happy to give them some of their products as a show of thanks. Glimmer felt this was the perfect environment to perhaps finally ask Adora if she wanted to be her girlfriend.

After entering the fair the two went from booth to booth trying all sorts of delicious and strange food. Adora insisted they stopped by every storyteller as she had not heard these before. While Glimmer wanted them to see every act cause of how amazing the people of these lands where at creating shows.

Adora and Glimmer had just gotten some ice cream as the moon started to rise in the sky Glimmer laughing with joy and Adora smiling lovingly at this sight. Adora also could not believe just how delicious this ice cream stuff was she had never tasted anything like it. While walking away from the booth Adora had taken her free hand and used it to hold Glimmers free hand with a small blush forming as she did.

Glimmer blinked as she processed the fact that Adora hand just taken her hand into their own holding them together. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized this was the best chance she would have to ask Adora to be her girlfriend. So glimmer took a deep breath to calm herself for executing her master plan.

“Hey Adora i know a really nice place nearby, lets go see it!” Glimmer asked with a great level of excitement. Then from just seeing the slightest nod form Adora Glimmer instantly teleports the two to a gorgeous lake in the middle of the whispering woods. Glimmer giggled a bit as this wasn’t a location many people knew about, in fact to her knowledge only she and Bow knew about it.

Adora was taken aback by Glimmers sudden teleport out of the fair and wondered if something was wrong. Adora veiwed the landscape around her while being sure not to drop her ice cream to look for threats. This though process is interrupted however when she feels Glimmer wrap their arms around her exposed waist.

“Hey Adora, i kinda wanted to get you to myself for a bit” said Glimmer with a nervous excitement throughout her voice. Glimmer was burying her face into Adora because just the thought of what she was about to ask was causing major blushing that couldn’t be explained away.

Adora smiled the implications going over her head, “Then why the sudden teleport, we could have easily found a place to ourselves near the fair!” Adora took a lick of her ice cream but then noticed that Glimmer was fidgeting a bit against her. Glancing down at Glimmer Adora noticed that she was hiding her face. Adora quickly ran through her head trying to figure out what she had done wrong as this was not normal Glimmer behavior.

Glimmer then backed up a step and blurted out, “I really admire you! Your just so beautiful and talatented and just so amazing... I just want to be your girlfriend!” Glimmers entire face was bright red and in the struggle with herself to talk to Adora about her feelings she had acadentaly alowed herself to say it all at once extremely messily. Glimmer decided her best course of action was to just stand their blushing with both hands stuck to the side of their body silently so she couldn’t mess up any more.

Adora was compleatly blindsided by this so she stood there mouth hanging open. The sentance Glimmer had just said running over and over again in her head and it just wasnt clicking. Deciding to ask for clarification Adora slowly said with almost a whisper, “You want to be my girlfriend? B-but someone like you surely could find someone better then me.”

Before Glimmer could respond a flood of emotions Adora did not even admit to herself where bubbling within started to spill out, “I mean your just the model of confidence! You are always able to find your way out of any mess with ease and look gorgeous doing it! I mean why would you want to be with someone like me who bairly understands anything!” Adora was shocked at herself, however the truth was that these where things her mentality had been covering up. Things that Adora had truly tried to come to terms with yet dispite all the improvements she had made within herself sense leaving the horde.

Upon hearing that small slice of how Adora thought of herself Glimmer jumped into action. Imidatly Teleporting into a hug of Adora and placing her lips firmly upon Adoras for a kiss. Then only thing on Glimmers mind now was to make sure Adora knew just how amazing and loved she was.

Adora was utterly shocked but after a moment decided she wanted nothing more then to return this kiss. Wrapping her arms around Glimmer Adora returned the kiss with more passion then she had ever put into anything. Adora momentarily forgetting all her fears and worry’s and just enjoying this bliss fully.

Eventualy Glimmer breaks the kiss to say softly but firmly, “Adora you are perfect the way you are, you don’t have to know everything just work at your own pace.” Before continuing Glimmer backs up a step so she can easily look Adora right in the eyes to get across her senserity. “Your the most amazing person in the world to me, you changed my life, and i want to be with you.” Glimmer said as firmly as she could.

It took a second for Adora to respond however a blush was quickly forming across her face. As she tried to take a deep breath Adora suddenly blurted out, “I would have asked you out... if I didn’t think you where too good for me!” Adora was again surprised by what was coming out of her mouth. With her usually militarily practiced composure she would never blurt out this kinda stuff, yet sense Glimmer started to show her true feelings it all started spilling out.

Glimmer just smiled and took Adoras hands into her own, “Its ok Adora, i love you, and ill help you see just how good you really are.” Glimmer then leaned up and kissed Adora once more. Glimmer lightly pushed against her to give Adora the best kiss possible through from this angle.

Adora felt the force that Glimmer was using to try and give the best kiss and decided to roll with it. Dropping her ice cream Adora allowed herself to fall backwards onto the ground wrapping her arms around Glimmer as she did so. As Adoras back hit the ground Glimmer tried to look up in surprise but she just held the purple princess to herself kissing back as much as she could.

The two lovebirds spent a good minute enjoying that kiss before coming up for air. Both couldn’t think of anything to say but at the same time Adora and Glimmer felt nothing needed to be said. Glimmer got up first before giving Adora a hand in getting up.

Adora decided to ask, “Could we go back to the castle? I don’t want to get covered in more grass.” As Adora said this she was trying to pat down her back to get grass from when she had let herself fall to the ground off. Though Adoras eyes where still locked on Glimmer just admiring how good she looked.

Glimmer smiled not hiding at all her checking out of Adora as she held out her hand to teleport them home. As Adoras hand touched Glimmers she ran her fingers and intertwinded them with her own. With a deep breath Glimmer then teleported the two back to her own room the moonlight coming through the window illuminating the pair.

Imidatly the two start kissing again with Glimmer leaping into Adoras arms. Glimmer felt as Adora had to back up a bit from the force of the leap though to them right now that isn’t an issue. Just then however Glimmer heard giggling coming form one of the dark corners of the room causer her to through some of her magic to illuminate that corner.

In that corner was Perfuma who smiled and waved to the two before turning on the lights. When the lights came on Bow was hiding under some of the seating, Frosta had been up hiding in Glimmers bed, and last but not least like a gopher Mermistas head rose form a pile of clothing with a small smile. Bow is the one to speak for the group saying, “Sorry... but we couldn’t wait till tomorrow to see if you two finally realized, and on that note congrats!”

Perfume then spoke up before Glimmer and Adora could question what was happening, “You two always had SUCH good chemistry but it was always blocked, I’m so happy to see both of your loves finaly connect!” Perfuma was practically squeeing with excitement at the twos kiss. Completely oblivious to how strange the situation was. 

Frosta chimed in next wanting to make sure her voice was heard, “Ever sense I’ve gotten to know you two i could just SENSE the buried love between you!” With the enthusiasm of a young child she jumped form the bed that was suspended well above the ground strait to the ground. “I’m so happy for you two!” Exclaimed Frosta who ran over and hugged Adora and Glimmer.

Frosta reached them Mermista simply said, “Seeing you two constantly miss those feelings was soooo hard to watch.” Mermista then let out one of her iconic groans to further cement the idea. “Buuut seeing you two happy is like really nice i guess.” Mermista continued now with a smile on her face.

It took a moment for Adora and Glimmer to fully process this. Then they stopped being shock after registering that all their friends knew about their love before they did. With that Glimmer and Adora start kissing again passionately and fully.


End file.
